Many conventional quick release ski tow fixtures include some form of a planar loop structure and a cross bar member. The cross bar member is usually disposed to extend generally across the planar loop, one end of the cross bar member being fixed to the loop or closely adjacent thereto so as to be substantially in the plane of the loop. The cross bar member extends from this fixed end in a direction generally inclined relative to the plane of the loop to a free end spaced from the plane of the loop. U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,998 granted to Long on Dec. 6, 1960, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,918 granted to Sell on June 24, 1975, disclose examples. Because of the cross bar structure, the ski tow fixture disclosed in these patents cannot be conveniently produced from a unitary piece of metal stock. Welding or other fastening arrangements are generally required for the cross bar member. Thus, unwanted manufacturing expenses and potential failure of the fastening arrangement are disadvantages of such ski tow fixtures.
Moreover, ski tow fixtures of that kind, which are mounted on a boat so that the cross bar is generally upstanding, are potential safety hazards. More specifically, a person who slips on a wet deck or the like and falls on the ski tow fixture could incur a puncture wound from the free end of the upstanding cross bar member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,216 granted to Camarota et al. on Apr. 19, 1988 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a planar loop and cross bar structure wherein the cross bar member extends generally in the plane of the loop, and bends out of the plane of the loop only near its free end, with the free end located to avoid the safety hazard above stated (FIGS. 2 and 5-6). However, like the loop and angled cross bar structure above mentioned, this prior Camarota ski tow fixture also cannot be conveniently formed from a unitary piece of metal stock.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tow apparatus for removably securing a tow rope to a boat hull and which can be formed from a unitary piece of metal stock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ski tow apparatus, as aforesaid, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, assemble and attach to a boat hull.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ski tow apparatus, as aforesaid, which is adapted for quick, easy and secure attachment of a ski rope loop thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ski tow apparatus, as aforesaid, having a generally safe construction.